


Tenderness

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, hurt/comfort of a sort, season 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Felicity is in a little bit of discomfort.





	

Felicity groaned. Periods are the worst. Normally she’s beset with cramps, bloating, and headaches but for some reason this month she was able to add breast tenderness to that mix. She’d already taken off her bra. That torture device did nothing to improve matters.

She knew the only thing that could really help was to massage her breasts. Felicity looked around the Foundry. She was alone.

So she put her hands on her breasts and started to gently but firmly massage them. And it did help to alleviate some of the pain. Felicity closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

She wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings so she never heard the door to the side entrance of the Foundry open. Nor did she hear the footsteps approaching her computer station.

When Felicity opened her eyes she found Oliver standing there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed. Then she looked down and saw where her hands were.

“Oh my god!” Felicity put her hands down. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“No, Felicity, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain.” Oliver said in a rush. He looked a little flushed.

“No I do! I swear Oliver it’s not what it looks like. I’m on my period and my breasts are really tender and so I was rubbing them—massaging them—I mean I was just trying to ease the ache. The pain! I was trying to ease the pain! I would never do _that_ here. I only do that from the privacy of my own apartment. Oh my god! You didn’t need to know that. I’m going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1.” Felicity wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

Oliver still looked stunned. He shuffled on his feet nervously. “I’m going to go sharpen my arrows.”

“Not a euphemism, right?”

Oliver made some sort of a choking noise.

Felicity’s eyes went wide when she realized she had said that last bit out loud. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t mean anything. Oh my god! Could we please just pretend that the last five minutes didn’t happen?”

Oliver just gave her a quick nod and then turned around.

Felicity groaned yet again. So on top of cramps, bloating, headaches, and breast tenderness she could now add extreme mortification to her list of afflictions.

**One Year Later**

Felicity leaned back against Oliver’s chest. His hands were on her breasts, gently massaging them to alleviate the ache. She sighed in contentment. Maybe breast tenderness wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
